In the construction industry, various work machines, such as loaders, may be utilized in lifting and moving various materials. In certain examples, a loader may include a bucket pivotally coupled by a boom to a frame. One or more hydraulic cylinders are coupled to the boom and/or the bucket to move the bucket between positions relative to the frame.
Generally, in order to lift and move various materials, the loader may be moved towards the material such that the bucket is positioned within a certain amount of material. The movement of the loader is stopped, and then the bucket is moved to load the bucket with material. In certain instances the bucket may not be loaded fully, thereby reducing the efficiency of the loading operation.